Do I Really Hate You?
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: CHAPTER 10 FINALLY UP!May and Drew meet up at a contest In Celedon, and are arguing as always. But when they have to go on a journey together, they might be ready to realize their true feelings for each other. Contestshipping!R&R! I'M BACK;PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another contestshipping story. Enjoy!

Chapter One- Thriple the Harley

It was early morning. Six o' clock to be exact. And what a surprise that the only person up was May! Who would've ever thought that she could wake up this early?  
As it goes, May was going to register for the Celedon City contest. But at this hour, who would be awake? A certain green haired co-ordinator, thats who.  
May went to the contest hall so that she could be the first to register in an hour. She happend to see Drew was staying at the pokemon center, so she didn't just want to be one of the first ones to sign up. She wanted to be THE first.  
" This'll show Drew," May muttered.  
" What'll show me?" said a voice.  
" Ahhh! Drew? What are you doing here?" May asked turning around.  
" I'm waiting for the hall to open so I can register," Drew said. " What are you doing here? Surely you can't be waiting to register this early," Drew said.  
" Why not"  
" Because you're not the most organized person I know. So what are you doing her"  
" I am here to register for the contest!" May cried.  
" Really? Well what a surprise," Drew said.  
" I'm going to be first," May said confidentaly.  
" First after me," Drew said.  
" What"  
" Well I got here first, so its only fair that I get to sign up first," Drew said.  
" Not if I get in line first," May said, standing right in front of the desk.  
" Actually, you're bound to get hungry soon, because usually, people eat at this time," Drew said. " Then, I'll be first in line, while you get some food. You'll probably go to the vending machine," Drew said.  
" What about you?" May asked.  
" I've already eatan. But you're not smart enough to do that, now are you"  
" Even if I do get hungry, I won't move until I'VE REGISTERED," May yelled the last words.  
" Well, seeing how weak you are, not only in pokemon contests, but also in strength on your own, you'll faint if you don't eat," Drew said.  
" Thats what you think," May said. She actually could stay without food for more than an hour. She remebered a time she yelled at her mother. As punishment, her dad made sure that she didn't get any dinner until she apologized, which took quite a while because she was really mad at her mom.  
" Really? Well, okay, but we'll just have to see," Drew said. Un fortunatly, niether of them were first.  
When the contest hall opened, the lady at the counter, named Zoe told them that regisration was going on for two days, some thing they knew. She also told them that regisration started yesterday.  
" What? You mean today is the second day of registering?" May cried.  
" Yup. But only one girl and one boy, a girl named Carol, and a boy named Doug signed up yesterday. May did an anmie style fall, which got Drew the third sign up.  
' Hey, thats not fair!" May cried.  
" If you want to be fourth, then I suggest you sign up now, before someone else takes your place," Drew said smugly.  
May quickly signed up and followed Drew outside.  
" Why, may I ask, are you following me?" Drew asked.  
May had a good come back this time. " No you may not ask," she said. " Hey isn't that...Harley!" she cried.  
" What, Harley? No way, not agian," Drew said.  
" Well then, shall we go see what he's up to this time?" May asked, sighing.  
" Why not?" Drew said, sighing as well. They wlaked into the contest hall.  
" Hey Harley," May said.  
" Well, well, well, look who's here, y firneds May and Drew," Harley said.  
" Yeah right. What are you planning this time? And don't give me that 'Oh May, I've changed, I'm totally devoted to helping you win' routine," May said.  
" But I have changed," Harley said. "Not completly, but I've changed. Harley signed up fifth for the contest and then May and Drew followed him outside.  
" So, care to tell us what you're up to?" Drew asked.  
"No I don't actually," Harley said.  
" Hey, thats my comeback to Drew...sorta!" May siad " Whatever. Anyway, if you must know, I'm no longer after you May. Or you Drew. Or any of you're pokemon. I'm after everyone else in the town. So that weather they're in the contest or not, they'll only be three people left! Then, I can win," Harley said.  
" Wait, what exactly are you trying to do?" asked Drew.  
" And what makes you think you can get away with it"  
" And how come you're so sure you'll win against us"  
" And"  
" Well Drew, it looks like you ran out of questions. But do you really think I'm going to tell you all of that?" Harley said.  
He walked.  
" Well, I don't know why I'm asking you this, but do you want to do some undercover work?" Drew asked.  
May nodded. Let me go wake up the others, they can help too," May said.  
" Okay, I'll come with you, you might need help. I mean who wants to wake up to you first thing in the morning?" Drew said, smirking.  
" They'd want to wake up to me more than you," May said.  
They argued all the way back to the pokemon center, and they got loudest when they reached May's room. She opened the door and woke up Ash, Brock, and Max, and Misty, who was traveling with them, and told them what had happend. They said they would help. The minute they got outside, both Max and Drew regretted going woth May.  
" Its time for another exciting episode of 'May's Expedition'!" she said.  
Ash, Misty and Brock smiled.  
Max said, " Oh no, not that agin. When will you quit"  
Drew said, " Why did I ever ask you to do this"  
" Lets concentrate on Harley here," Ash said. " We should split up and search for him. We cna decide what to do then," he said.  
" Can we have cool code names and stuff?" asked Max.  
" Now who's the crazy one?" May teased.  
" Actually, that's not a bad idea," Misty said.  
" We could keep in touch with walkie talkies," Ash said.  
" Cool!" May said.  
" What is this, a game or something? I din't really mean undercover work!" Drew cried, bored with their silliness. ' Besides, we don't have walkie talkies"  
" Sure we do, I have them," Ash said, as he took out three.  
" Why do you have those?" Misty asked.  
" Because...well..." Ash said, embarrassed.  
" Nevermind, forget I asked, I do not want to know!" Misty said.  
" Lets rotate groups," Brock said. " I'll go with Ash first, Misty and May, Drew and Max. Then, me May, Max and Misty, Ash and Drew. Last we'll have Ash and Misty, me and Max, and May and Drew, no complaints"  
"I don't think we'll need to rotate that many times, but whatever. May and I will check..." Misty started.  
" At the mall!" May cried.  
" No, we'll check downtown, away from the mall," Misty said.  
" Brock and I can go checjk at the pokemon center and the contest hall," Ash said.  
" Then, since I guess we're all checking in big places. Drew and I will ave to go the mall. Why am I with him?" Max said.  
" I don't want to be witha a kid either you know," Drew said.  
Not wanting to answer, Misty, May, Ash, and Brock ran away to check in their places.  
" How immature," Drew muttered, walking ahead ogf Max, going towards the mall.

With Misty and May

" Okay, so what should we do if we see Harley?' May asked.  
" Well, Ash would probably want to battle the answer out of him, and Drew might try to demand it. I guess we should do both. We should confront him. We should battle him, and demand the answer when he loses, after the battle is over," Misty said.  
" And if we don't win"  
" Of course we'll win," Misty said confidentaly.  
" Win what?" asked a voice.  
" Harley!" May said.  
" Hey, aren't you that redhead who just joined May's little group?" Harley asked.  
" Yes I am, and we challenge you to a double battle. If we win, then you have to tell us what you're planning to do to the people of this town," Misty said.  
" Okay, but prepare to lose," Harley said.

With Ash and Brock

" When we find Harley, lets forget about the confronting. Lets bttle him!" Ash suggested.  
" Okay, we'll make it a double battle," Brock agreed.  
" Make what a double battle?" a voice asked.  
" Harley!" Ash cried.  
" We want you to tell us what you are going to do to the townspeople. If you double battle us, and you lose, you'll have to tell us," Brock said.  
" Okay, but you're going down," Harley said.

Here's Max and Drew

" So what approach are we going to use with Harley? I just turned ten, andI've got two pokemon, a Ralts and a Treeko, so if you want to battle..." Max started.  
" No, we're going to be direct and just ask him. We'll do whatever it takes to get the answer out of him," Drew said.  
" Get what answer out of who?" asked a voice.  
" Harley!" Max said, with out having to turn around.  
Drew and Max did turn around then. Drew said, " We want to get an answer out of you about what you're plannign with the contest and the townspeople"  
" Okay, you can try, but you won't get an answer out of me," Harley said.

All three groups on walkie talkies

" We found him...Harley," Misty, Ash and Max said.  
" What, but we found him!" May, Brock and Drew said.  
What was going on?

A/N: Three Harleys? And which one is real, or are they all real? How are there three? What is Harley's evil scheme? And if none of those are the real Harley. where is the real one? Keep reading...and...REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't get to read my reviews yet...if I got any. Anyway, here we go with chapter two.

Chapter Two- Harley's Plan

" Okay, we don't have time to figure this out now, lets just get on with it," Brock said.  
" Fine then," everyone else agreed.

Lets go with Misty and May

" Okay then Harley,lets get on with the battle!" May said.  
" Fine with me. You pick first, red, then I'll pick two, and then you can pick last May," Harley said.  
" The name's Misty. Go, Milotic!" Misty displayed her newest pokemon.  
" Cacturne and Charmelon, go get 'em"  
" You have a Charmelon?" May asked.  
" New pokemon, just pick already," Harley said.  
" This is an easy one, Wartortle, go!" May called.  
" You shoulda chosen Blaziken, to get an advantage," Misty said.  
Mat threw a pokeball and said " Oops"  
" Oops? What happend"  
" Not the right pokeball," May said. The red light revealed her Delcatty.  
" Thats okay," Misty said. " Lets just battle, Milotic, use water gun on Charmeleon"  
" Cacturne, protect Charmelon"  
" Duh," Misty muttered. " The piont of a double battle. Okay Milotic, tackle"  
" Delcatty, assist!" Delcatty's assist turned out to be a flamethrower, aimed at Cacturne.  
" Charmeleon, counter with your flame thrower. Then use scratch"  
" Thunderbolt!" May cried.  
In the end of the long batttle, Harley came out victorious. " And now," he said. " To reveal my true self. I am not Harley, I am..."

Ash and Brock

" Go Ariados and Elikaid!" Harley called.  
" New pokemon, huh?" Ash asked, talking about the Elekaid.  
" Yup"  
" Okay then, take it away Torkoal"  
" Ludicolo, go!" Brock called, calling out the pokemon he recently got back frm the gym his family ran.  
" Okay Torkoal, use flame thrower on Ariados!" Ash called.  
" Qucik Eleckaid. use thunderbolt on that Torkoal!" Harley said.  
Wierd attack. Both hit their mark.  
" NOw use thunder on Torkoal"  
" Fine then, Torkal, use overheat oon Ariados!" Ash said.  
Ariados and Torkoal fainted.  
" Hey, what happend Torkoal?" Ash asked, wondering why those attacks knocked Torkoal.  
" My Elekaid is especially strong. I gave it a ever stone to hold so it doesn't eveolve. That way, people underestimate it and"  
" Yeah, I get it!" Ash said gruffly.  
"Let me handle this!" Brock said. " Ludicolo, rain dance"  
" Ludicolo, ludicolo!" the cheery pokemon replied.  
" Elekaid use thunderbolt"  
" Ludicolo, use protect"  
The attack was destroyed thanks to Ludicolo's protect.  
" Elekaid, use thunderpunch"  
" Ludicolo, use focus punch"  
The two punches collided and were destroyed.  
" Ludicolo, use razor leaf"  
" Elekaid, thunder"  
The leaves were roasted, and Ludicolo got hit with thunder.  
" Ludicolo, water gun!" Brock said, chancing it.  
" Elekaid, use thunderpunch to send it back, and then thunderbolt"  
Ludicolo got hit and fainted.  
" Alright now, before I go, let me tell you, I am not Harley. I am..."

Whats up with Max and Drew

Max and Drew were trying to force Harley's plan out of him, but they weren't etting anywhere. Suddenl, Max saw a figure which looked just like Harley! Four Harley's? he wondered. ' What have we done to deserve this punishment'  
Max took Drew aside and told him there was another Harley, in a gibberish language so Harley couldn't understand.  
Unfortunatley, niether could Drew, although Max found a clever way of getting his message out.  
" Look I don't have time for little kid games! I'd rather be paired up with May than you," he said.  
Max said his message in pig latin, hoping Harley wouldn't understand. Unfortunatley, both he and Drew did.  
" So you found out I'm not Harley eh? Well, its time to reveal myself then. I am..."

Wonder who Harley is with Misty and May...

" I am," the Harley started. " a girl!" Then he-er she-took off her costume and revealed...Jessie!  
" Team Rocket's working with Harley?" May asked.  
" Whats wrong with the world today?" Misty asked.  
" He promised us credit for his win!" Jessie said. " We would be his instuctors and he would give us credit! Whats more is, we found out he's rich! If he wins, he'll give us money too! We don't nned Giovanni then. We'll start our own team"  
" Well then, say good bye!" Misty said.  
" Right, Combusken, flame thrower!" May called, and Jessie went blasting off.  
" Powerful attack," Misty commented.  
" And I know why, look!" May said pointing at her evolving Combusken!  
It was now a Blaziken!

Ash and Brock's Harley

Ash and Brock found out James was posing as Harley. " Team Rocket is working with Harley?" Brock asked in amazement.  
" Whats wrong with the world today?" Ash asked (Sound familiar)  
" He promised us credit for his win!" James said. " We would be his instuctors and he would give us credit! Whats more is, we found out he's rich! If he wins, he'll give us money too! We don't nned Giovanni then. We'll start our own team"  
" Well say good bye!" Brock said.  
" Right, Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. James went blasting off.  
(Still sound familiar? Just so you know...Meowth isn't a Harley).

If it isn't Meowth, who's posing as Max and Drew's Harley?

" I am," Halrey said again, " who I am"  
" What"  
" I won't revael myself. Figure it out!" the third Halrey said, and he left. Well, he left at the speed of light actually! Okay, so the speed of sound. With a device, Max figured. They couldn't catch him.  
" Lets track down the real Harley!" Max cried.  
" Right," Drew agreed. Max called everyone on walkie talkies and told them to meet at the mall.  
They saw at the food court, Harley was talking to Harley.  
" The speed of sound Harley, and the real one," Max said.  
" Okay, so how od we make out what they're saying?" Drew asked.  
" I don't know, what do we do?" Misty asked.  
Ash took off his backpack. " Take a look, I've got this thing. I forgot what its called, but you can listen in on conversations, all you got to do is plant this on Halrey, or the fake," Ash said, pulling out a device.  
Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. " Now I really don't want to know," Misty said.  
" What the heck is wrong with you Ash, do you have magical powers or something? You have everything we need!" Max said.  
" Oh...well...I..." Ash started.  
" I don't want to know either," May stated.  
" I...well...you see"  
" You're taking a long time with a simple answer," Brock said.  
" Oh...well"  
" Forget it, we don't have time for this," Drew said.  
" But when we're done, you have to tell us," Max said.  
The thing they had to plan oon Harley was a ring with a speaker. Max slowly crept up, put it in his pocket, it was wide open, and ran away.  
" Hey, who was that?" asked one.  
" Who cares," said the other. " Go over the plan again"  
" Great timing Max!" May said.  
" Okay, so we have this potion. If we spread it over the whole town, everyone will"  
" Will what, will what?" May cried, almost too loudly.  
" Shhh!" Drew said.  
" We can't hear this anymore. Whats he saying, we don't know!" Misty said in dismay.  
" Yeah, will what?" Ash asked.  
" Shhh, I think they're saying something," Max said.  
" And so, thats it," Harlaey or the fake said.  
" Great plan," said the pther one, obviously the fake. " All w ehave to do is spread it around"  
" But what about the antidote?" asked Harley.  
" Don't worry, its hidden deep inside a secret cellar in a far away place. The people there don't think I'm evil, they totally trust me"  
" But where is it"  
" In LaRousee City"  
Drew gasped.

A/N: Yes, Drew is from LaRousee City. So how was it? So you still don't know wht Halrey's plan is. Just so you know, I hate this chapter. Why? Because it wasn't exciting who the Harleys turned out to be. But the third one...you will be surprised. LaRousee was in the seventh movie, the deoxys one. I think everyone is using Drew's hometown now. Any way, I di check my reviews, thank you to my four reviewers. Just oush the wonderful GO button below and REVIEW! Flames are accepted. On any of my stories. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for my reviews. Here's chappie three1

Chapter Three- Journey's Start

" Whats up Drew?" May asked.  
" Yeah, is something wrong?" Ash asked.  
" Not exactley, except that La Rousee is where I live. But if its an antidote thats there, then it can't be too dangerous, but if people from my town trust this evil guy, then"  
" Oh right," Misty said.  
" Who cares about he antidote? What we need to know is what the antidote helps with...as in what is Halrey's plan, and who is the fake," Max pointed out.  
" Okay, so lets see, what would Harley think of doing to everyone in Celedon that wouldn't effect us?" May wondered aloud.  
" A lot of things. Why wouldn't he want you guys to get the effect though? If he was the only one, then he could win right away," Misty said.  
" Maybe, he doesn't want to win without proving that he's good enough, and he also wants to finsh May and Drew off since they're his rivals," Brock said smartly.  
" Maybe," Drew murmered, wondering why he was having a conversation with May and her friends.  
" Well then, I have something to do. Good luck...oh and you better fill me in," Misty said, and she left.  
" I wonder what she has to do?" Max wondered aloud.  
" Who cares? We have to find out what Harley's planning," May said.  
" Okay, so what do we do now?" Max asked.  
" Well, we can't battle him, his pokemon have gootenway stronger. We can't talk to him, that didn't get us anywhere either. I mean, if Team Rocket could battle that well with Harley's pokemon, then imagine what he can do with them. And Harley might find another way out of talking," Drew said.  
" Don't tell me you have something for us Ash," Max said, as he saw Ash take his backpack off his shoulders.  
" Yup! All we have to do is find out when Harley is not going to be in his room at the pokemon center, I saw him check in, and then we can investigate in his room. I have a way to get the door open and its better then a pin to pick the lock or the tomato explosion potion," Ash said.  
" The tomato what?" May asked.  
" Nevermind. Anyway, what do you think of the plan?" Ash asked.  
" Risky," May said.  
" Very," Max agreed.  
" But I guess we could try it," May said.  
" ALright then, Drew, May and I will go in, and Max, you and Brock stand gaurd and stall. If Misty's back, then she can come in with us," Ash said.

In the Pokemon Center

"Okay you guys we can hear everything Harley says because the ring is still planted in his pocket!" Ash said. " I heard him say that he'll be going out to pracrice from six to seven in the evning. So we can go in then," Ash finished up.  
"Great!" May said.  
" Here, I'll listen in on him," Brck said.  
" OKay," Ash said. Soon enough, six arrived. Misty was in on everything. She was going in with them.  
Ash had the idea of a thin worm robot going in through the door, and open the door for them.  
" Brilliant," Drew said. " Now how much money would that cost"  
" Don't worry about, I have one of those robots!" Ash said, digging through his backpack until he found it.  
" Okay you know what? Now, I don't even want to know," Brock said.  
" Alright, lets go guys," Ash said.  
Soon, they were in. Of course, May. Misty and Drew were very surprised, but they managed to move.  
" Okay, look around for anything that catagorizes as a clue," Ash sad.  
" You don't just have the stuff we need, but the knowledge we need too," May said.  
" Yeah thats right Ash is turni- WHAT! Ash is turning smart!" Misty cried.  
" Oh my god, thats what I said!" May said.  
The girls looked at each other and then at Ash in disbelif. For a second, they just stared. Then, they started to move agian.  
" Hey look!" May cried. " Its a journal! I didn't know boys kept diary's"  
" It says Harley's Secrets, DO NOT TOUCH on it," Misty said.  
" Well, lets see it," Ash said.  
Misty, May, and Ash started fipping through it while Drew stared.  
" Why are you going through someone's personal belongings?" he asked them.  
May looked at him. " Fisrt of all, I can''t believe you're saying that, and second of all, its not someone, its Harley," she said.  
" Hey look, this page has today's date on it," Misty said. said.  
." Listen to this," Ash said. " Today was a rather interestin day. I met up with May and Drew. I told them my plan, but not completly. They sure had a lot of questions.  
My partner in 'crime' is really the only 'Harley duplicate' that lasted...if you know what mean. Anyway, I should put down my plan in here. Okay see, my grandma in Jhoto makes potions as you know. So I asked her to make a special potion. This potion is to be used only in evil emergencies. Since she's totally devoted to me, she made it with no questions.  
See, this potion is really special for evil people like me! What does it do you ask? Well, all you have to do is load it into a gun or blaster, and then you blast in into the sky and everyone gets turned into contest haters! Okay, so its not the best thing in the world, but it'll do. May, Drew and I will not get affected because planted some kind of bug thing inside their pockets. I also did that to the redhead girl and her little boyfriend with the jet black hair(blushes.  
This way, no one will want to enter, and people who already did will resign! I also planted these bugs on Nurse Joy, Contesta, and Sukizo, as well as Zoe. She's not just the lady who signs us up, but she'll also be the MC because both Lillian and Vivian aren't here. Viv is still in Hoenn and Lil moved to Jhoto. Anyway, I wanted to see if the guy Ash wouldn't be effected, and the redhead is entering the contest too, and its better to have four people I guess(gasps.  
Now the truely evil part is this: The antidote will cure everyone of hating contests, but it will damage everyone's brain. Most people will die(more gasps, loder this time.  
Anyway, this'll show the little couple of May and Drew(more blushes, more visible this time). Done for the day. I'm going out to practice for the contest now. Later, bye!" aSH READ.  
" So he just wrote this," May noted.  
" Can you believe this?" Misty asked.  
" I know. I mean, it sounds like Harley is talking to a book!" Ash said.  
" WHAT!" Drew said, falling over, anmie style.  
Misty and May sweatdropped." We called this guy smart?" Misty said.  
" Tell me about it," May said dully.  
" Okay, so about the entry..." Drew started.  
" Right, we have to prevent everyone from dying, obviously," Ash said. Look at this entry for yesterday. It says here only co-ordinators can get to the antidote. And that too, tey have to figure out either how to rid Celedon of its hatred of contests, or else how to purify the antidote. I'll tell you about the plan later, you know, tomorrow.  
" Okay, so this means only co-ordinators can get to the antidote. So it looks like May and Drew are going away," Misty said.  
" Wait what?" May asked.  
" Well, you and Drew have to go to La Rousse City and get the antidote," Misty said.  
" Why does she have to go with me?" Drew asked.  
" Because A, its safer to go with another person, and B...well I'll tell you when you get back," Misty said, with a sly smile.  
At first, no one was sure, but after some last minute preperations, after getting out of Harley's room, everyone agreed on the journey.  
Brock and Max knew that they would have to suffer. Or would they? May and Drew searched their pockets and found their bugs and gave them to Max and Brock.  
Ash quickly searched Harley's room and found two more. He gave them to Misty to hold for two more people.  
After a good nights sleep, May and Drew were ready to go on a journey to La Rousee City!

A/N: Just to tell you, this story has pokeshipping, contestshipping, Winstrateshipping, and even Brock will end up with someone. I know exactly who, but it'll be a surprise for readers! To tell the truth, I hate this chapter more than chapter two. It seems rushed. But anyway, what do YOU think? Thats the real question. Please REVIEW! And then, I'll update chapter four. If I get atlest two more reviews, I'll post chapter four tomorrw. So REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I din't check my reviews yet, but I probably will before I finish this chapter. Anyway, like I said, I thought the last chapter was crappy. Anyway, lets get on with the story.

Chapter Four- New pokemon

As it went, both May and Drew wanted to catch some new pokemon. Since Drew only had three, he brought them all. But May only took her Eevee, her newly eveolved Blaziken, and her Delcatty.  
" I'm glad we got out of Celedon in time," May breathed as they reached Creulean(okay, I don't know how the Kanto map goes. I don't have my game boy here. I didn't bring it to India.  
" Yeah, I guess I am too," Drew said. (A/N: Just for your sake, I did just read my reviews, and CONTESTSHIPPING FAN: May and Drew gave theri bugs to Max and Brock because they would be out of Celedon the next day. All they had to do was hope they would be out in time.  
May had a hard time beleving it, but she thought Drew was getting nicer. That ended up to turn out the same way it ended up when she and Misty thought Ash was getting smarter.  
" You know May, we'll probably have to battle on this journey. Leave it to me," Drew said.  
" Why"  
" Because you stink"  
" I do not"  
" You do too"  
" I do not!" May cried.  
" You know, this is a chidish argument. Fine, you can battle too," Drew said.  
" In that case, I call the first battle, and dibs on the first wild pokemon, if I like it," May said.  
Drew couldn't beleive he'd been outsmarted. ' Lucky call,' he thought, shrugging it off.  
" Lets go. Uh, where are we headed again"  
Drew sighed. " Well, if you must know, we have to go to Viridian Forest, Viridian City, and then Pallet Town, after we've crossed Mt. Moon," Drew said.  
" All of that walking for a ferry anf flight to Hoenn?" May whined. " Isn't tere an easier way"  
" Well, we could go to Saffron, catch the magnet train to Goldenrod in Jhoto, and then go through Ilex Forest, to Azelia Town, to Violet City, to Cherrygrove City, to New Bark and just get a flight to Petalburg.  
" I said an easier way, not another way!" May said.  
" Well, the first way is easier," Drew said.  
" Fine, onto Viridian Forest!" May gave in.  
" Um, actually, Mt.Moon is first," Drew said.  
" Whatever! Lets just go to the pokemon center quickly and then be on our way, okay!" May said.  
" Fine, lets go to the pokemon center then, if you're so eager to get ther now!" Drew said.  
After they got out of the pokemon center, they went towards Mt. Moon.  
" I remember coming here, just after I got Squirtle," May recalled. " We saw Clefable, Clefairy, and Clefa, all dancing under the moonlight, it was enchanting. After that, Misty had toleave for the gym, but she finally started teaching her sisters how to be better at battling then they are so she got to join us again, just before my Saffron contest," May recalled.  
" Maybe we'll see them again," Drew said. " It'd be cool to catch one.  
" Remember, I get dibs on the first wild pokemon, no matter what, unless I don't like it. I hope its A Clefa, but the evelutionaries wouldn't be too bad either," May said.  
" Well we could always see more than one," Drew said.  
" Max said they were rare," May said.  
" Do you get all of your information from him?" Drew asked.  
" No, I don't!" May said. She suddenly had a thoguht. What if a wild pokemon they saw wanted to go with Drew, but it was May's turn to catch it, or vise versa. It wouldn't be oo bad vise versa, but the first way.  
" Hey May, you okay?" Drew asked.  
" Uh yeah, fine! I was just wondering who your family consisted of," May said.  
" You'll see," Drew said. " Now come one, lets get to Mt. Moon"  
" Right behind you," May said, running after him.  
" So this is Mt. Moon huh?" Drew said, after they entered.  
" I guess. I've never been inside. I've only been to the top," May answered.  
" Hey, who are you?" a girl asked.  
" Oh hi, my name's May, and that's Drew," May said to a girl.  
" Hi, my name's Haley, and I'm lost. And since I'm lost, I'm bored. Can one of you battle me until my sister comes back to get me?" Haley asked.  
" Sure, I'll battle," May said.  
" Great, I only have two pokemon, so lets make this one on one in case I lose, so I'll have a pokemon with me," Haley said.  
" Okay then," May agreed.  
" Go for it Pikachu!" Haley called, but something else popped out from her belt. " Umbre!" said a black pokemon.  
" Midnight, you want to battle?" Haley asked. " Okay then, I choose my Umbreon, Midnight"  
" Fine then, I'll choose Blaziken!" May cried. " Blaziken!" it asnwered.  
" Okay, so let me just check this out on the pokedex," May said.  
" Umbreon, the dark type pokemon. Umbreon is one of the five evolutions of Eevee. This pokemon is one of the strongest dark types," the pokedex said.  
" Great, Blaziken, use sky upper cut!" May called. It was her favorite attack(not really.  
" Midnight, double team!" Haley called.  
" Blaziken, find the real one by using flame thrower"  
The real Midnight got hit, but it didn't take away much.  
" Lets try a faiint attack!" Haley said. Midnight disspeared and then reappered behind Blaziken and hit it.  
" Blaziken,use fire punch"  
" Midnight, faint attack again!" Haley cried. Again the faint attack hit.  
" Double kick"  
" Faint attack, go"  
Faint attack hit again.  
" Oh no!" May cried. 'Hey, Midnight keeps appering behind Blaziken,' May thought.  
" Faint attack!" Haley called.  
" Blaziken, turn around and use fire punch"  
Midnight was hit! " Oh no, Midnight!" Haley said.  
" Now use overheat!" Midnight was hit again.  
" Shadow ball Midnight!" Haley called.  
"Blaziken, double kick!" May cried. The shadow ball was destroyed and Umbreon fainted!  
" Yes we won!" May cried.  
" What a cool battle. I almost never lose. That was great, thanks," Haley said.  
" I hope we meet again sometime," May said, as they shook hands.  
" You know we don't have time for this. The fate of the people in Celedon depends on us," Drew said.  
" Quiet!" May cried, but it was too late.  
" Huh? What do you mean? Whats going to happen to the people in Celedon?" Haley asked.  
" Erm..." Drew started.  
" I deserve to know, I'm ten years old, I can handle news like death and stuff. My parents and brother are in Celedon!" Haley said.  
So May and Drew told Haley the story, while they walked towards the exit, looking for her sister.  
" Whoa," Haley said at last. " Um, whats the evil guys name?" Haley asked.  
" Harley," May answered.  
Haley's eyes nearley popped out of her face. " You mean the co-ordinator?" she asked.  
" Yeah thats him, why?" Drew asked.  
" Hey Haley!" someone called. They saw a girl about sixteen running ot them.  
" Haley, I was so worried," she said. She looked up. " Hey, aren't you those co-ordinators, May and Drew? I love you both! My name's Amanda. Thanks for taking care of my sister," she said.  
" No problem," May said.  
" Whatever," Drew said.  
" No really, thanks," Amanda said. " Here, take this for thaks. They're wiki berries, really rare. Great for making pokeblocks," she said. " My brother found them in Hoenn"  
" Thanks Amanda," May said. " We'll be going now"  
As they reached the exit, May sighed.  
" Whats up wth you?" Drew asked.  
" Well, we went all through Mt. Moon and didn't fins a single-ohmigosh, its a Clefa!" May cried, pointing at a pink pokemon just outside the exit.  
Clefa backed away.  
" You're scaring it May," Drew laughed.  
" Shut up! Go Dlecatty!" May called.  
" Nya!" the pokemon answered.  
" Delcatty, see that Clefa? I want you to go make friends with it, so it'll want to go with me." May said.  
" Nya," Dleacatty answered, creeping over to Clefa and tlaking to it.  
" You want it to make friends with Delcatty?" Drew asked.  
" I don't think battling is the right way to catch a Clefa," May said.  
" Do you know how much time we have until the contest," Drew said, amkingit clear he wanted to get going.  
" Three weeks," May said.  
" What"  
" My pokenav has a new setting, a radio setting. It woke me up this morning by saying the contest in Cledon has been postponed to three weeks from now," May said.  
" Why?" Drew asked.  
" I don't know, it was getting to the end, thay must've just been repeating it," May said. " But its not because of Harley"  
" How do you know that?" Drew asked.  
" Ash is amazing, he got me Halrey's diary. He also sais that Halrey is starting a new one, so he can keep us posted. In the diary, it said Halrey wouldn't put his plan into effect until midnight tonight," May answered.  
" Well if you ask me, Ash is getting creepier and creepier," Drew said.  
After a few more minutes, Dlecatty and Clefa were playing together. May asked it if it would like to join her on her journey, and it did.  
So with a Clefa, May and Drew went on to Viridian Forest.

A/N: I don't like any of my chapters! This chapter was boring, in my opinion. Anyway, as much as you hate it (or like it), REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have nothing to say. Just enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Five- Lost

It was getting dark. Very dark. The moon and stars were the only light source. " Hey Drew, why don't we set up camp? I'm starving. And also, I think its safer to go to Viridian Forest in the morning, you know, when its not so"  
" Not so dark and scary?" Drew finished.  
" I am not scared!" May cried.  
" I never said you were," Drew said.  
" Huh"  
" I never said you were scared, but you thought I did, so you went in to defend yourself, which just proves you're scared," Drew said.  
May realized he had outsmarted her.  
" Okay, you win, I'm scared, so can we set up camp now?" May asked.  
" But we're so close to Viridian City. Plus, we shouldn't waster out food, once its opened, we have to use it that day and the next and so on until we're done. We should save it and go to a pokemon center," Drew said,a little nervously.  
" Are you scared of camping out Drew?" May questioned.  
" Well..." he started.  
" You are"  
" No! I camp out all the time! Just...not with someone, if you get what I'm saying," Drew said.  
" You're afraid of camping out with me"  
" Kind of. I don't know, Imean if we do, we only have one tent, and not enough time to build another one, in which case, we'll have to sleep with each other," Drew said. ' Hey, why am I explaining myself to May?' Drew wondered.  
Both May and Drew blushed at that. Luckyily, it was too dark to see the blush on their faces.  
" Well, just don't lose me, okay?" May said, making a sorta deal with Drew.  
" Fine, but you'll have to follow my rules and stay and keep up with me in that case," Drew said, as they entered the forest.  
" Fine," May agreed.  
" Fine," Drew said. " Come this way"  
" How do you know its that way?" May asked.  
" Because I do," Drew answered.  
"Whatever, but you better not get us lost," May said.  
" Yeah right. That would be you," Drew said.  
" I know, it will be you," May said.  
" That is so old," Drew commented.  
" But I can still say it," May said.  
" What a lame comeback," Drew said.  
" Hey, look, tall grass. Lets look for pokemon!" May said.  
" No way, not in the forest. First of all, we don't have enough time, and second of all, we can only find lame pokemon here like Caterpie and Weedle," Drew said.  
" Are you sure you're not scared of bug pokemon, remembering Misty's only weakness( I'm going to say May looks up to Misty.  
" Incase you ahven't noticed, I have a bug pokemon," Drew said.  
" You do"  
" I knew you wouldn't know. Masquerian is a bug pokemon you know," Drew said(this is true.  
" Oh, really"  
" Like I siad, I knew you wouldn't know," Drew said.  
" You know what? You always think you're so smart, but you're not"  
" Oh really? Name one time I've been wrong," Drew challenged.  
" Um..." May couldn't think of anything at the moment.  
" See, I've never been wrong," Drew said.  
" Wrong! Just because I can't think of something now doesn't mean you haven't been wrong!" May said.  
" You're right," Drew said.  
" Ha, you were wrong!" May said proudly.  
" Is it me, or are you getting smarter?" Drew said.  
" Oh stop! Don't keep making fun of me!" May said.  
" Fine, but its hard to resist with a person like you," Drew said.  
" Whats that supposed to mean"  
Drew hadn't really meant it as an insult. " Nothing," he said ssoftly.  
" Drew are you okay"  
" I'm fine," Drew said.  
" Are you sure'  
" YES! WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME LIKE THIS?" Drew yelled.  
He had just lost his cool, and he had no idea why. But that was enough for May to run away from him. " I'm sorry, I don't know what happend," Drew apologized.  
He got no answer.  
" May?" he could no longer see her figure, her outline in the darkness. " May? May, where are you? Oh go, you ran away? You're way too sensative!" Drew said to himself, and he started looking for May.  
May had run because she had never seen Drew blow up like that. She was scared and felt it was her fault that he yeled like he did. She didn't know what else she was feeling, but there was another emotion mixed in with her other feelings. Even though she was feeling horrible, that other feeling made her feel great and she wished it was laways there.  
" Oh Drew, why'd I have to run away from you"  
" Oh May, why's you have to run away from me?" Drew asked himself as he looked for her. " You're so stupid Drew, why'd you have blow up at her?" He was feeling scared because he lost May, he was feeling as if it was his fault, and he felt another emotion that he wanted to always feel. It was totally new. ' What is it?' he wondered.

" Drew? Drew, where are you?" May cried. She was close to tears. " Hey, I know! Blaziken, go!" she cried.  
" Blaziken!" it said.  
" Hey Blaziken, do you think you can make a little flame thrower to lead me back to Drew?" May asked.  
Blaziken understood. It made a flamethrower that looked like a flashlight.  
" Thats great, thanks Blaziken, keep it up!" May said.  
" Blaziken, blazi-" suddenly Blaziken's flame went out.  
" HUh? Blaziken?" May said.  
Suddenly May saw something blue attack Blaziken twice. Blaziken fainted. " Blaziken!" May cried, shocked. " What is it? Return now," May called. She got a closer look.  
" Its an Azumarill!" May yelled in surprise.  
She ttok out her pokedex. " Azumaril, the water storage pokemon. This pokemon is the eveolved form of Maril. It can store up large amounts of water at once, causing it to be powerful inbattle(not true)," it said.  
" Azu!" the pokemon said and ran away.  
" Hey, get back here!" May cried. " I'm not finshed with you! Even if you are a pokemon, even if you belong to someone, you'll pay for what you did to my pokemon you!" May cried, running after it. She didn't find Azumaril, but she did bump into Drew.  
" May"  
" Drew"  
" Why'd you run away from me you fool?" Drew cried.  
" It was your fault"  
" My fault"  
" Yeah, you blew up at me"  
" Well, you triggered my switch"  
" Well you always trigger mine"  
" I know, you're fun to tease," Drew smiled.  
" Oh shut up you- hey, wait a minute. Did you see an Azumaril?" May asked.  
" No I didn't, why"  
May ddin't answer. " Hey Azumaril, you better get back here, because I'm going to find you one way or another!" she yelled.  
" Huh"  
May started running.  
" DOn't go away from me again!" Drew cried.  
" Then come with me, duh!" May cried.  
Drew sighed, knowing he had no other coice.  
May and Drew finally caught up with Azumaril. " Pokeball go!" May called. But it bounced off and came back to May like a boomarang.  
" You aren't very good at this, are you?" Drew teased.  
" Misty said that if a pokeball bounces of a pokemon, then it belongs to a trainer," May said. Azumaril ran away. " Oh no you don't! I'm going to find your trainer and tell her, or him what you did to my Blaziken !" May cried, running after. Drew once again ran after her. 'This is probably how its going to be for a while. A chasing game,' he thought.

A/N: I do not like this chapter. About Haley and Halrey...You'll see! REVIEW!(IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not much to say...Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six- Azumaril's Friends

May and Drew did finally camp out in the forest. Actually, they just fell asleep. They were lucky they were safe and nothing happend. But they had no dinner so they were especially hungry in the morning.  
" May, you're a genius!" Drew said to himself when he woke up. After May ran away last night, he had no idea where they were going. But it seems May led then right to Viridian City.  
" Hey May, wake up," Drw said. He would never tell her what she did.  
"MAY"  
" What"  
" Its time to get up"  
" Wait, where are we"  
" If you'd open your eyes, then you'd know," Drew sighed.  
" Well then tell me"  
" Fine, if you'd get up, we just have to walk like about twenty steps to reach Viridian City. We're almost out of the forest. Then we can get breakfast.  
May eyes flew open. " Come to think of it, I am hungry. What are we wiating for, lets go!" she cried.  
They went right to the pokemon center and Drew ordered some food. May gasped.  
" Whats wrog?" Drew asked.  
" My Blaziken, I forgot, I have to ask Nurse Joy to heal it!" May said. By the time they finished eating, Blaziken was all better.  
" ALright, where to next?" May asked.  
" Route 2, Route 1, and then Pallet Town. We'll catcha flight to to take us to Littleroot. It should take us there by ightfall. If we take a ferry, then it'll get us there in a day and a half." Drew told her.  
" Okay then, on to route 2!" May said.  
Drew and May reached Pallet Town by lunch time.  
" Lets go visit Prof. Oak," May suggested.  
" Fine, the flight doesn't get here until three and its only twelve o' clock," Drew agreed.  
" Hello, anybody here?" May called, entering the lab.  
" Hey, you're May right?" asked a voice.  
May turned around. " Yup, you're Tracey, right"  
" You got it! Prof. Oak is inventing some new device that he's not letting anyone see. Come on though, he might talk to you," Tracey said.  
" Great!" may answered.  
" So who are you?" Tracey asked.  
" Huh? Oh, I'm Drew, famous co-ordinator, maybe you've heard of me?" Drew answered.  
" Oh, thats right, didn't May beat someone who you lost to? Didn't she do that twice"  
" Yeah, but if she had been agianst me in the first place, she wouldn't have gotten close to the ribbon in the first place," Drew said.  
" Thats not completly logical. If yu lost to two poeple May had beaten, she could've beaten you too," Tracey siad.  
" Yeah, there were battles we didn't finsh. I only lost to you twice, once because it was my first contest, and once at the Grnad Festival which you lost," May said.  
" Yeah but if we were to have a battle right now, I'd still win," Drew said.  
" Well say that again and then we will have a battle!" May said confidentaly. Then her tummy rumbled. May clutched her stomac. I think we should have lunch first," she said.  
" Hello May!" said a cheery voice.  
May turned around. " Oh, hi Ms. Ketchum!" May said to Ash's mom.  
" O heard you were hungry, woul you like to come over?" she asked.  
" Really? Thanks"  
" But I don't know you," Drew said.  
" Drew this is Ash's mom," May said. Drew had a sly smile on his face. " Well, as long as you know her," he said.  
" Oh hello May," said another voice. May saw Peof Oak.  
" Oh hello Professer!" May said.  
" I heard from Ash you weregoing to La Rousee City, but he wouldn't tell me why," Oak said.  
" Yeah, but we can't tell you," May said.  
" Thats alright," Prof. Oak said.  
After some chatting, eating, and training, it was almost time to board the plane.  
" Hey, wait a minute," Drew said as he ran toward Delia.  
" What in the?" May said as she ran after Drew.  
" Hey, um, did you know Ash has all of these gadgets that you can use for undercover work?" Drew asked her.  
" Why yes, I do," Dlia smiled. " I got him a dectevive kit ofr his birthday when he was two, and it was huge. Ever since then he's been playing with it forever! He was even spying on Prof. Oak. He especially liked digging up things about his rival Gary. HIs kit was the first thing he wanted to pack when he was going on his journey," Delia said. " I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but... he'll inderstand"  
" Thanks," Drew said, as May stifled laughter.  
When they were out of Delia's sight, they burst out laughing.  
" Well, now that we know that...I can't wait to see Ash's face!" May cried.  
" Where are our tickets?" Drew asked.  
" Right here," May said, proud of herself for not losing them.  
Suddenly, a water gun blasted at May. The tickets were protected, but she wasn't.  
" I'm all wet!" she cried.  
Drew laughed. " Lets just go! Then we can get away from that Azumaril!" May cried, when she saw it.  
" Okay, okay," Drew said. " You know, I'm surprised you have those tickets," Drew said to her.  
" See, I'm not stupid," May said proudly.  
" Yes, you are," Drew said. " Just read those tickets.  
" Hmm..." May said as she read them silently. " WHAT"  
" Exactly, those are the right time tickets, but they're for the ferry, not the fight," Drew said.  
" Great. Well, its better than nothing," May said. ' I'm not letting you get away that easily. But right now, we have to get on that ferry!" Drew said.  
May gulped and followed. They made it just in time.  
" H hey D Drew, I don't think you're going to have to be mad at me," May said.  
" Why?" Drew asked.  
" L look," she stammered and pointed.  
" Huh? Oh its just an...AZUMARIL! Great," Drew said.  
" Okay then, I'm hungry, aren't you?" May asked.  
" No, I'm not," Drew said.  
" I'm going to go check out our rooms," May said as she left.  
" Azuma?" the Azumaril questioned.  
" Yeah, she is wierd," Drew said, although he could only understand his pokemon.  
" Come on, lets see if we can find your trainer.  
Meanwhile, May was in the room she and Drew had to sre. She decided to explore around the boat. She saw a group of three kids talking.  
" Hey, isn't that..." May started.  
She took a closer look. Two boys and a girl.  
" Hello," she said casually.  
" Hi," said one of the boys, way too familiar.  
" Hello," said the other one, also familiar.  
" Hi," said the girl, who she never saw in her life.  
" Brendan Wally, how have you been?" May asked turning around to face them.  
" MAY!" They cried " Hi guys!" she said.  
" Who's this?" asked the girl.  
" This is my best friend...our best friend May Maple," Brendan said.  
" You mean Norman's daughter? Aren't you a co-ordinator? I think you're so awesome. I live in North Petalburg City. I think you're the coolest girl co-ordinator ever. I saw you lost to that guy Drew, I hinestly don't think he's so great like everyone else, I think you're the best, I'm your number one fan...can I have your autograph"  
" What"  
" Sorry, I got star struck. But I really don't think Drew is better than you!" the girl said.  
" Well, I'm glad, because that is so true," May said.  
" So whats up you guys?" May asked.  
" Nothing much, we're just going back to Hoenn. We were traveling aroung collecting badges fron Jhoto and Kanto and comepting in the leaugues and stuff," Wally said.  
" SO whats your name?" May asked the girl.  
" Oh, I'm Casey(not the Electabuzz fan, a new one)," the girl said.  
May told Brendan, Wally and Casey everything about Drew, Harley, his plan, everything. Suddenly, Drew came up to May.  
" Oh hi Azumaril, did you have fun?" Casey asked.  
" HUH"  
" Oh May, this is my Azumaril," Casey siad.  
" WHAT! How could a nice girl like you have such an evil pokemon!" May cried. Then she covered her mouth thinking,'Ooops'  
" Oh, has Azumaril been causing trouble? What happned ?" Casey asked.  
" Well, it water gunned me, nearly ruined our tickets, and last night, it knocked out my poor Blaziken," May said.  
" Oh no! Thats not like my Azumaril at all!" Casey said.  
" Actually, the water gun was pretty funny," Drew said.  
" You know, you're cuter in person," Casey said.  
" Um thanks," Drew said. He liked her better than his fan girls.  
" But I still say May is much cooler than you!" she added.  
" WHAT"  
"Check it out Drew, I have a fan," May said. After some introductions, Casey decided that she wanted to join May and Drew.  
" Not us. Our parents would't take kindly to it that we wanted to go on another journey after we said not to come to watch the leagues, and we ddin't visit home after each one," Brendan said.  
" Thats why Casey is lucky. She doesn't have parents who embarrass her," Wally siad.  
" Actually, you don't really know much about it," Casey laughed.  
So after agreeing to let Casey join them, the five of them talked the rest of the way to littleroot until nighttime.  
In the morning, May decided to eat a light breakfast and then go train on the deck. " Kay, Blaziken, Eevee, Delcatty, and Cleffa, come out!" she called.  
Cleffa started to play with everyone.  
" Blaze"  
" Vee"  
" Oh thats right, you guys, I'd like you to meet our newest group member, Cleffa!" May said.  
Suddenly, Cleffa was almost water gunned out of the boat!  
" Oh no, is that... Azumaril"  
" Azu!" it lauhged.  
" That wasn't funny, Cleffa could've been hurt!" May cried. ' Hey, this Azumaril has a heart shape on its tail, but I knoe Casey's doesn't. This must be a different Azumaril. But then'  
" Pokeball go!" May cried. It captured Azumaril, but obviously, it wasn't weakened so it was captured. Azumaril broke free.  
' Oh crap, I must've confused Azumaril's!' May thought.  
" Azumarillllllllll!" it cried.  
It was suddenly joined by a Cindaquil and a Chickorita.  
" Right away, they started firing attacks at May's pokemon, and at May.  
" Return everybody!" May cried.  
She ran to wake up her firneds. All five of them ran up to the deck. Chikarita and Cindaquil were gone, but Azumaril was there. It quickly jumped into the water, out of sight.  
The five of them looked crazy, trying to comprehnd what happend. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I haven't chacked my reviews yet. I thought that was the owrst chapter yet, the last chapter. ANYWAY, ENJOY!

Chapter Seven- Back in Hoenn

" Okay, thats it, I'm going to take care of that Azumaril once and for all!" May said.  
" Hey, May," Casey said. " Since I already have an Azumaril, can I catch this one too"  
" Um, well yeah, I guess," May said.  
" And the Cindaquil and Chikorita too"  
" I wasn't worried about them, but sure, why not," May said.  
" Okay then, I need to get raining!" Casey said.  
" Can I watch?" May asked.  
" Sure, all of you can," Casey said.  
" Let out your fire pokemon first!" Brendna said.  
" I really like your grass!" Wally said.  
" Okay, go Charazaird and Breloom!" Casey called. " Come out Azumaril"  
" Grrrr!" the charazaird gowled, scaring May.  
" Breloom"  
" Azuma, zu"  
" Hey guys, we've got to catch some pokemon!" Casey said. They all seemed up for the job.  
After a while, it was luch time. What they never expected was that Azumaril and her firends would attack the luch room. They though she was only interested in May.  
" Help, help!" someone cried, coming oout of the kitchen.  
May and Drew stood up.  
" Help!" someone else cried. Casey stood too.  
After everyone was running out of the kitchen, everyone eating stood up to see what was going on.  
Three pokemon came out. Azumaril was first and her friends were just standing behind her. Azumaril started firing water guns until only the chefs and May, Drew, Casey, Brendan, and Wally were left. The five went in front of the pokemon, Casey in the middle. She stepped forward.  
" Hey stop it!" she commanded.  
" Chika"  
"Cinda"  
" Azumaril!" they sad, striking a pose, kind of like a cheerleading team. Everyone sweatdropped at the pokemon.  
" I challenge each of you to a battle! If I win, I get to catch each one of you!" Casey challenged.  
" Azu!" the Auzmaril agreed.  
" Great, then lets go to the deck"  
Obidently, the pokemon followed, but whenthey got out to the deck, they seemed to have the same confident smirk Drew always had.  
"Chika"  
" Okay then Chikarita, you're first! Go Charazaird"  
" Grrrrrrrr!" it growled.  
" Eep!" May cried. It scared her everytime.  
" Don't go too hard on it Charazird," Casey was telling him.  
" Grrr"  
" Stop talking to it!" May cried.  
" Charaziard, use... oh... a light flamethrower"  
" Chika!" Chikarita dodged. She jumped using her vine whip, and then tied Charazaid up.  
" Charazaid, fly up, and then use a light siesmectoss!" Casey said.  
Cikarita fainted, withdrawing its vine whip in the process.  
" Pokeball go!" Chikarita was caught.  
" Alright! I'm going to name you Meg for when you eveolve into a Megainium," she said.  
" Cinda!" the Cindaquil cried, stepping forward.  
" FIne then, Azumaril, I choose you, hydro pump"  
Cinddaquil fainted immadiatley.  
" Pokeball go"  
Cindaquil was captured.  
" Yes, I'm calling you Volcano"  
" Azuma!" Azumaril cried.  
" She looks angry," May stated.  
" Duh, Casey, captured both of her firneds," Drew laughed.  
" Well you don't have to say that you know1 Just because you know the answer doesn't mean you have to tell me"  
" Yes it does," Drew said.  
" You know what I'd"  
" Guys, please!" Casey said.  
" Go for it Breloom"  
Azumaril used hydro pump.  
" Breloon, jump up!" It looked like Breloom could fly!  
Azumaril used hydro pum, aiming it higher.  
" Breloom, dive in and use sky upper cut!" Casey called.  
" Azu!" Azumaril cried out.  
" Yes, now use iron tail and then mach punch!" Casey said.  
Both attacks hit, but Azumaril kept fighting.  
" Whoa, Casey is good!" May said.  
" Of course, she may have left three of her pokemon at home, but she had six when she became champions of Jhoto and Kanto, and the Orange Islands," Brendan said.  
" WHAT!" Drew and May cried.  
" Oh you didn't know? She's only ten, the youngest Jhoto champion. She also became Hoenn champion after it was over the first time, when your firned Ash eas competing," Wally said.  
" WHAT"  
" Guys, quiet, can't you see my Breloom fainted?" Casey said.  
" It looks like your oging to have to battle it later Casey, we're in Littleroot," Drew sad.  
" FInally!" May cried.  
" No way!" Casey cried in dismay. " Fine"  
They got off the boat and left they're pokemon in the center, got a snack and headed for Petalburg.  
At Oldale, they got a ride from someone who wanted to take they're pictures so e could draw them. He said he'd give them a ride if they'd let him take they're pictures. An artist for sure.  
Finally, they were at Petalburg.  
" Okay then, lets see..." Drew started to look at a map.  
" Hey wait, I want to go see my family first," May said.  
" Really, can we come?" Wally, Brendan and Casey asked.  
" Sure! Drw, are you coming"  
" Why not?" Drew gave in.  
They headed toward the gym.  
May bumped into someone. " Oh hello. And you are...who eaxactly?" May asked.  
The young boy laughed. " Don't you remember me May? Its me, Dave"  
" Really? Dave? Guys, this is Dave. Back when I lived in Jhoto, after moving form Kanto, he became my first real friend, and then my boyfriend"  
Drew suddenly felt sick at hearing the word boyfriend.  
" But then we broke up," Dave said.  
Drew felt better. A lot better.  
May and her friends went to the gym with Dave.  
" Hello, anyone home?" she called.  
Norman and Caroline came out. " May!" they cried.  
" Mom, dad, its great to see you!" May said, as she gave them a hug.  
" What are you oding back here May?" Caroline asked.  
" Well...um...I...wanted to go to La Rousee City," May sad. Her parents would never let her go if they knew the real reason.  
" Why"  
" Because...I won a battle against Drew, so he said he's congratualte me by taking me to his home town," May lied.  
" Wow, you're traveling together! This would be the perfect time to"  
" Mom!" May cried.  
" SOrry," Caroline apologized.  
After some chatting, Wally and Brendan headed back to Littleroot, and Casey, Drew and May set of to Rustboro.  
" It says on the map we can catch a ferry from Slateport to La Rousse," Drew said.  
" Thats a lot of walking," May said.  
" The only other way is to get a flight from Rustboro to Saffron, where we have to go to Fushia(how do you spell that) to go to the Seaform Islands, and get a ferry from there to Olivine, and get a ferrry to Modseep and catch a filgt to La ROusse," Drew said.  
" The way of walking is always easiest, isn't it," May said.  
Casey laughed.  
" Hey May, wait up!" a voice called. It was Dave.  
" May, where are you going and why?" Dave said. " I know when you're lying"  
So they explained it to him. ' Can I come along?" Dave asked.  
Casey and May were about to agree when suddenly Drew said " No way"  
" Why not?" Dave asked.  
" You're not welcome, we have too many people inon this," Drew said.  
" You're crazy Drew, of course you can come Dave," May siad.  
" Yeah, whats wrong with that Drew?" Casey asked.  
Drew felt sick again. Very sick. And it didn't seem like he was going to get better.  
A/N: So I added a little jealousy in that chapter. Just so you know, Casey is going to hook Drew and May up. The next chapter will be a chapter special. Chapter specials are chapters about Ash and the gang in Celedon, whee you'll see Winstrateshipping, pokeshipping, and Brock and his mystery girl. After Saturday, I will not be able to update for about two weeks because I am oging to be around the staes in India. ANyway, I'll write as much as I can. REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So this isn't a chapter special. Why? Because I wrote the chapter before the author's note, so I forgot, but the next chapter will be. But there will be nothing about Brock's mystery girl. I want to keep that a secret as long as I can. Faunamon: The sneak peek thing is funny. You're lines I mean. All of those complaints. I'll get to read it sometime, if you tell me the title, then I can find it. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Eight- That Sick Feeling

' Help me,' Drew thought as they walked. He never felt so horrible in his life! And he didn't know why. All he knew was Dave was the cause...but what was it about him that made Drew feel so bad?  
" Lets rest please!" May cried.  
" A A A Azumaril!" Casey stammered.  
" HUH? AZUMARIL!" May cried.  
" Thats it! I'm going to try out my luck...go for it Chacoal!" Casey cried. She had recently nicknamed her Charazaird.  
" No!" May cried.  
" Grrrrr!" it growled.  
" Eeep!" May cried, hiding behind Drew.  
" Please, you're such a chicken!" Drew said. But truly, he actually felt better. Dave got a little jealous.  
He grabbed May's hand and said dramatically," As long as I'm here, you don't need to worry"  
May laughed and said, " Thanks Dave"  
Drew felt that feeling come back.  
" Guys, quiet!" Casey commanded. She liked peace or cheering during her battles. Side conversations were okay, but this was about ramndom things.  
" Charcoal, watch Azumaril's moves first"  
Azumaril started off with Hydro pump.  
" Charcoal, counter with fire spin"  
The attacks collided.  
" Stronger!" Casey said.  
It became stronger.  
" Fire blast!" she called, using Charcoal's strongest attack.  
Azumaril quickly withdrew, used water gun to dodge and then attacked with a hydro pump from behind. Then, it quickly used another one while Charcoal was down, causing it to faint.  
" Charcoal, return. Go Zumi!" Casey had nick named her Azumail too. She had nicknamed Breloom Spore.  
" Zumi, hydro pump"  
Azumaril countered with its hydro pump.  
" Zumi, withdraw and dodge!" Casey called.  
" Now Zumi, tackle it!" Azumaril flinched but that was it.  
" Zumi, use roll out"  
Azumaril was pushed back.  
Zumi, rollout again!" It was stronger this time.  
Azumaril was pushed back again.  
" Zumi, roll out!" Azumaril was close to being thrown back if it got any stronged.  
Azumaril used its own roll out. At first, it wasn't strong enough. But soon, it over powered Zumi.  
Zumi unwinded. Azumaril went in for a fifth roll out.  
" Hydro pump Zumi!" Casey called.  
Azumaril was stopped in its tracks. " Great, now strogner"  
Zumi threw Azumaril backwards, causing it to faint.  
" Net ball go!" Casey called.  
" What?" May asked.  
" Good fo water and bug pokemon!" Casey said as the ball shook. Finally, it stopped.  
" ALright!" Casey cried. " I'll name you later.  
" Thanks a lot Zumi, return"  
" Great job Casey!" May said.  
" Yeah that was a cool battle," Dave said, who was filled in.  
" Even I think its cool," Drew said. " SO do you feel great now'  
" Drew, if you try to make me like you, I won't like you. I do like you, but if you want me to think of you as an equal to May, stop trying to make yourself look good," Casey said.  
Dave laughed. " Yup!" he agreed.  
" Shut up, I don't need to hear from you!" Drew said.  
" Whats up with you Drew?' May asked.  
" Nothing!" What was he supposed to say, 'I don't know'  
" Well don't go blowing up at me again"  
" Yeah right, wahtever.  
" You made a mistake by doing that last time," May said.  
" No, my mistake was ever wanting to look for you," Drew said.  
" I thoguht I was a genius," May said.  
" Huh"  
" If it wasn't for me, we never would've gooten out of Viridian Forest!" May said proudly.  
Drew froze in the spot.  
" Isn't that what you said," May teased. " You heard?" Drew asked.  
" Of course I did! I could hear you though my eyes were closed. If I wasn't awake enough to hear you, I wouldn't have gotten up that easily," May said.  
" Right. Lets just go!" Drew said.  
" But I thoght we were going to rest!" May whined.  
" We don't need to rest!" Drew said.  
" I need to!" May said.  
" Then rest by yourself already!" Drew cried.  
" Geez, you need to chill out Draw," Dave said.  
" Its Drew," Drew grumbled.  
" Whatever"  
" Look, this is becoming a three way fight. Actually, its a fight two against one. Anyway, the point is, we'll never even get to Slateport if we keep fighting! SInce majority rules, lets just rest, okay?" Casey said.  
' Dave just wants to rest because May wants to rest. He's getting on her good side,' Casey thought. ' An by the looks of it, Drew is jealous, even if he doesn't know it yet'  
' But I want to rest too, so I guess its okay'  
" Alright, so does anyone want to catch any pokemon here in Petalburg Forest?" Dave asked.  
" Not really," came everyone's reply.  
" Hey, I just thought of something. We're too deep into the forest, lets go back to Petalburg!" May said.  
" Why would we do that?" Drew asked.  
" Because a brilliant idea just came to me!" May said. She ran off before anyone could say anything so everyone just followed her.  
They went out of the forest, on to the pokemon center, healed their pokemon, then went back to the enterance of the forest. " Okay the pokemon center was't neccessary for all of us, but...anyway, see that cottage over there?" May asked pointing.  
" Yeah," Casey said.  
" Yeah," Drew said.  
" Yeah." Dave said.  
" Well in there lives an old man named Mr. Briney. When I was just a begginer trainer, Ash needed to get to Dewford for his second Hoenn battle and since he was so...er... overexcited, we missed the ferry, and Mr Briney offered to give us a lift on his boat. We did have a little problem with Team Magma, but thats not the point. The point is, I bet Mr. Briney could get us to Slateport this time!" May said.  
" It took you until we were in the forest to get that idea?" Drew said.  
" Well I thought of it, didn't I"  
" Yeah, I guess thats all that really counts," Casey said.  
So they knocked on the cottage door and it was opened.  
" Hello!" May siad.  
" Hey you're May, aren't you?" Mr. Briney said. May thought he remembered her.  
" Yup"  
" You're Norman's dauhgter"  
Oh, well...yeah, but"  
" And a great co-ordinator," he continued.  
" Yeas, that too...but"  
" ANd the girl that was interested in my Wingull, Peeko!" he finished.  
" SO you do remember me"  
" Yes I do. Where is your brother, and your friend Ash and your other firned, um Broke was his name"  
" No, it was Brock and they're in Celedon. I...won a trip to La ROusee with these guys and we need to get to Slateport," May said. It was almost the same thing she said to her parents.  
" Thats no problem May. ALl of, climb aborad, off to Slateport!" Mr. Briney said.  
So everyone got on his boat and he set off at top speed.  
" Whoa, this is fast!" Casey said.  
" Too fast if you aske me," May said.  
" You're not scared are you?" Drew asked.  
" NO! May cried.  
Suddenly though, she nearly feel out of the boat, and if Dave hadn't caught her, she would've been in the water.  
" Thank you so much Dave!" May exclaimed.  
" No problem"  
" No seriously, I would've caught pnemonia!" May siad.  
" Please, there's no way!" Drew said, who was feeling sicker than ever now.  
" Yeah, thats not true," Casey said. ' God, Drew's just getting more jealous by the second!' Casey thought.  
Finally, they got to SLateport.  
" There's four hours until the ferry sets sail, what do you want to do?" Casey asked after they said good bye to Mr. Briney. He gave them his number if they wanted a lift form SLateport to Petalburg.  
" I am hungry, lets get lunch!" MAY SAID.  
" I second that idea!" Casey said.  
" Sure, lunch sounds good," Dave said.  
" Okay, I guess," Drew said, who was in a very bad mood.  
After lunch, Casey decided to find her Slateport friend, Drew wanted to get some supplies and May and Dave decided to go to the beach. After some fun there, Dave asked May if they could talk. Drew had gotten ther just to see if they were ready to go since ther was only an hour before the ferry arrives. He decided to eavsdrop.  
" Hey May, you know how I used to be your boyfriend before. You know how we kinda drifted apart since you moved and all. Well... I was wondering, do ya think we could start that relationship again"  
" We could make it work," May agreed. She didn't know why she felt unsure, she always wanted Dave to come back, to be her boyfriend again, to start the relationship again. But something was stopping her. " Maybe we better take it slow thought," she said.  
Drew had had enough. He just ran, so far that he bumped into Casey.  
" OW!" she whined.  
" I am not used to taking falls like that, geez, could you watch where you're going!" she cried.  
" Oh, sorry," Drew mutterd, as he helped her up.  
" You could've given me the heads up"  
" I siad sorry"  
" Don't start fighting with me like you dow ith May"  
" Why not"  
" Just don't" Then she saw Drew looked horrible and realized Drew must;ve gotten jealous agin.  
"Come with me," she said.  
" BUt there's only an hour until"  
" Who cares, just come on!" Casey urged. " Fine," Drew said, who felt sicker than ever.  
A/N: Okay, so that wasn't the best way to end the chapter. Anyway, there was more jealousy there. The next chapter will have pokeshipping and Winstrateshipping.REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry if you wanted to know what happens, but this is a chapter special. The more reviews I get, the faster I publish. Anyway, here's chapter nine.

Chapter Nine- Chapter Special One: Harley Has Done It

" Hey Mist, did you notice, its been over two days and Harley still hasn't put his plan into action?" Ash asked.  
" Yeah I have. I wonder whats wrong?" Misty said.  
" Maybe he just decided not to fo it after all," Ash said. ' In which case, we shouldn't have sent May and Drew on that journey"  
" I doubt that," Misty said.  
" Hey you guys, its happend!" cried a worried Max. " Harley's done it. Everyone is in hatrid of contests"  
" Great, so much for my thoughts," Ash said.  
" Guess who's here?" Max said.  
" Who?" Ash asked.  
" Vivi Winstrate"  
" You mean the girl who hates you?" Ash said.  
" You didn't have to mention that!" Max said. " ANyway, I gave her a bug, and Brock gave it to someone too, except I don't know who, so most of us are safe. I mean, most of the people we know anyway," Max said.  
" We're lucky Harley didn't do it until today, otherwise May and Drew might've gotten hit," Misty said. " So Max, who is Vivi"  
So Max told her.  
" Aw, thats cute, you liked her," Misty said.  
" Yeah but now she hates him!" Ash laughed.  
Misty hit him hard with her mallet.  
" Ow! You didn't use that for a long time," Ash said.  
" Yup, but now was the perfect time. KNowing you, you probabl don't know the real reason I sent May and Drew on the journy together, am I right?" Misty said.  
" Um"  
" Ha, I knew it! Ash Ketchum, you are so dense!" Misty cried. ' But then why do I love you?' she thought.  
" SO why did you send them on the journey?" Max asked.  
" Because May and Drew like each other. They just don't know it," Misty said, wondering why Max of all people would ask.  
" I knew it. But I didn't want to say it outloud. May made me promise never to say that. I did, but so she couldn't hear, I said I'd never say you know what until they got together"  
Misty laughed.  
" I wonder who Brock gave his bug to?" Ash said.  
" I'll give you one guess," Max said.  
" Knowing him, I'll bet he wishes he could've gotten hut anyway so he could flirt with more girls," Ash said. They all laughed. Jst then, Misty's backpack started ringing.  
Max and Ash looked at her.  
" My pokenav," she explained, taking it out.  
" I didn't know you had a pokenav," Ash said.  
" Well now you do," Misty said.  
" The proper counter is just like I didn't know you had all of those gadgets," Max lughed.  
Misty turned on her pokenav(Max had given his to May). " Oh May, hi," Misty said.  
Max and Ash turned their focus on the pokenav.  
" How have you been"  
" Great Misty! Guess who we met?" May told theme verything from the routes to Viridian Forest(leaving out Drew's blow up, pretending she ran away because of the Azumaril), to the ferry to Casey to Dave to getting on the Slateport ferry(which they were on now.  
May also left out the part about meeting Ash's mom again.  
" So May..." Misty said casually. " Do you know anything about Casey?" Misty asked. " Like if she has a Beedril"  
" Or if she's an Electabuzz fan?" Ash added.  
" Or if she's crazy about yellow and black striped pokemon"  
" Or if she has an Elekaid"  
" Or if she has a Chikorita-I mean Megainium," they both said.  
" No, no, no, no, and no," May said.  
" Oh, oh, oh , oh , oh," Max said. " You know, I can't believe you have a fan!" " You're really lucky I'm not there right now," May gorwled.  
" Oh..." Max said.  
After talking for a littlw while, they said good bye.  
" So I guess its not our friend Casey," Ash siad.  
" Guess not. Dave is a bad feature. Now May and Drew might not have a chance to admit their feelings," Misty said.  
" You know what? I'm going to go find Vivi and apologize. I slipped the bug in her pocket when she wasn't looking, I hope she didn't find it. I told her I was sorry a million times already, but this time, I have a really good idea," Max said.  
" Great Max, go for it!" Misty said.  
She fingered her mallet and got ready if Ash said anything mean, but all he said was, " I'm going to go train a little."

A/N: Okay, so chapter specials are super short. Anyway, REVIEW! 


	10. The Third Harley Again

A/N: It took me two years to update this story

**A/N: It took me two years to update this story. So here's my excuse: Two years ago, I was in India. I started this story there. My uncle then got a new house that was just built, so when we set up the computer, internet service wasn't set up yet. I prepared a really good chapter and asked my uncle to e-mail it to me so I could publish it when I got back home, but that never happened. So now, two years later, I'm back, only to find out everything that was saved in my documents was deleted due to a hard drive problem! I'm going to rewrite this chapter and try to remember what I wrote two years ago, but I know it won't be as good as what I wrote then. The only good thing is, I'm using Microsoft Word again, so my typos will be corrected. I hope everyone reads it, but I doubt any of my old fans will, and I don't think I'll gain any new ones. It's my mistake, and I brought it upon myself. I should've just written the chapter again when I was home, and knew what I had written, but I didn't. I hope people read it, but I wouldn't be surprised, or angry, if no one does. Anyway, enough of this. Let's get on with this!**

_Chapter 10- The Third Harley Again _

" So we ended up having a great time in La Rousse the first time we went there. We were heroes!" May said.

May and her friends were sharing a cabin on the boat. Casey and Dave were getting food, and May was telling Drew about her adventures in La Rousse.

"And there was this guy Sid who kept trying to kiss you?" Drew asked.

May nodded. " He had some insane crush on me. He was really weird, and a little scary, but mostly annoying.

Drew laughed. He certainly wasn't jealous of this guy. He was only jealous of Dave because May liked him.

Wait, did he just admit to himself he was jealous of Dave? Then maybe Casey was right. He thought about the talk they had before they boarded the ferry.

**Flashback:**

_" Drew, I've noticed you've been acting weird lately," Casey said._

_" Thanks," Drew said sarcastically. " Now the ferry boards in an hour and we have to get our stuff together."_

_" I'm trying to talk to you about your strange behavior," Casey said irritably._

_" Look, if you just brought under the cycling road bridge just to tell me how strange I am, I don't want to hear it."_

_" Drew, this is serious!" Casey cried, stamping her foot on the ground._

_"Now you're starting act just as childish as May, which means you can't be serious about anything, since she never is. Speaking of which, we have to get her and go!"_

_" We have to talk about May, and Dave as well," Casey insisted._

_" I don't want to hear about that guy," Drew said darkly._

_" Why is that?"_

_" Because I don't like him," Drew answered simply._

_Casey sighed exasperatedly. " You're not making this any easier for me, or yourself," she warned. " I know you don't like Dave. So does May, and so does he. But the question is why? Why don't you like Dave?"_

_" I don't know," Drew replied quickly._

_" You're lying," Casey said swiftly._

_" I don't know," Drew admitted. " There's just something about me that makes me want to hate him."_

_"I had a teacher in Pokémon School who I hated for no apparent reason," Casey confided._

_" It's the same with me and Dave," Drew said, wondering what Casey was trying to get out of him, and when this conversation was going to end._

_" No," Casey shook her head. " It's not. You hate Dave for a reason that you can place your finger on. Could it possibly be that your jealous of him?"_

_" And why would I be jealous of him?"_

_" Because he's getting a lot of attention and gratitude from May."_

_" So what if he is? It doesn't matter!"_

_"It does if you're in love with May, which you are!"_

_" I am not!"_

_" Drew, I'm trying to help you! But you have to admit your feelings to yourself first, before you can admit them to anyone else. I know you like May, and you have to tell her before Dave moves in and takes her away!"_

_" He already has. I heard them saying they were going to start their relationship again," Drew said miserably._

_" You were eavesdropping? Never mind. Don't worry about Dave, I can take care of him. Do you, or don't you like May?"_

_" Maybe," Drew said slowly. _

_" Think about it," Casey said, leaving him under the bridge._

_He sat down. " Yeah," he whispered to himself. " It's something to think about._

_He was very happy when it was May who brought him his stuff and told him it was time to board the ferry, and he was very, very happy when Casey and Dave volunteered to get them food, and May said she'd rather stay in the cabin with Drew. Then she started telling her tales about the first time she was in La Rousse to Drew. About how she and her friends faced solving a conflict between Rayquaza and Deoxys, while trying to get a young boy named Tory to get over his fear of Pokémon, and take a two stray Pokémon, Plusle and Minun, as his own. Drew was glad she was finally spending time with him instead of Dave. That's when he knew he was jealous._

**End Flashback**

Drew knew he was jealous, but why was he feeling that way? Was he jealous because May had never talked to another boy so much before, and he thought if she was so friendly to a nice boy, that she wouldn't even talk to Drew anymore? Was he afraid of losing her friendship? But then, why wasn't he jealous of Brendan and Wally as well? That couldn't be it. Was Casey right? Did he really have feelings for May? If he did, he couldn't admit it to himself yet.

" Drew? Hello?" May's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and brought him back to reality.

" Huh? What?"

" I asked if you knew Sid."

" I don't know. There are a few kids with that name in La Rousse. There was one bully named Sid, one guy who thought he was my friend named Sid, and a bunch of others. There's only one Sid I actually liked. What was his last name?"

"I don't know," May responded. " But I can tell you how he looks. Will that help?" Without waiting for his answer, she started describing him, his Pokémon, his battling skills, and his friend, the trainer with the Blaziken that Ash had a rivalry with.

" Ohhhhhh. That Sid." Drew grinned wickedly, which went unnoticed by May.

" What Sid?" May asked.

Drew, knowing May didn't see his evil grin, decided to play a trick on her. " That was just another Sid I went to school with. I barely know him at all."

" Oh. Okay." May shrugged. The door opened and Casey and Dave came in with trays of food.

" Oh goody! I

M starving!" May cried, grabbing a tray and stuffing herself with food. The other three sweatdropped, and then they too dug in, though they had better table manners than May did when she was hungry. But she was only a little hungry, she really cared about table manners.

Finally, the four got to La Rousse. " It feels great to be able to walk again," May said, stretching her arms.

" And it feels great to be next to a beautiful girl like you," Dave said to May.

May giggled and blushed. He really knew how to get a girl.

Casey noticed Drew's discomfort, but before he had a chance to get that sick feeling again, they saw a green blur move in front of them. They looked around while slinging their backpacks on their shoulders. When they were secure, they finally saw him. On a roof of a building was the speed of sound Harley. It had to be the fast one to go by them and get on the roof like that.

" So we meet again, do we?" he said in a voice that sounded just lie Harley's. However, they could easily tell it was not him. The real Harley couldn't move at the speed of sound.

" Well…what shall we do?" Casey whispered.

" What do you propose?" May asked just as quietly.

" Should we go after him?" Dave asked.

" Why not?" Drew asked. " Let's wait for him to move and then…" he didn't have to finish because everyone knew what he was going to say.

At that very moment, the speed of sound Harley started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, at-what else- the speed of sound!

" NOW!" Drew yelled.

" We're not stupid Dew, we know!" Dave cried as they ran after Harley as fast as they could. Drew didn't even bother to correct Dave this time. There was some things that were more important right now. They were getting tired and knew they couldn't go on for much longer. They could still see the Harley clone, but he was far ahead of them. With all the strength they could muster, they surged forward, trying to catch up to him. Would they catch him, or would they loose him again?

A/N: Like it? LOVE IT? Hate it? Dislike it? How much do you hate Dave? How much do you love Casey? What is Drew's trick? Will they loose the speed of sound Harley another time? Who will they meet up with? What will happen? Will people review, or am I talking to no one? If people are reading this, I hope to get this up soon, but I don't think I can today, because the internet's acting haywire. If I do get some reviews, I'll stop working on my other stories until I finish this, and try to update ASAP to make up for my two year absence. Anyway, if you are reading, please, please forgive me and REVIEW!! If you're new to this story, REVIEW anyway, and note that this kind of absence will never happen again!!


End file.
